Just Give Me a Reason
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Hannibal é o tipo de pessoa que precisa controlar. Will é o tipo que precisa ser controlado. Quando ambos se conhecem, é como se completassem uma parte que faltava. Mas talvez um deles deposite esperanças demais na relação. Hannigram. Slash. NC17


**Título: **Just Give Me a Reason  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Hannibal  
**Ship: **Lecter x Will  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **slash, lemon, um pouco de angust  
**Direitos Autorais:** Hannibal não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Will não ia ficar alucinando com um cervo preto, se é que me entende...

* * *

**Just Give Me a Reason **

**Kaline Bogard**

**_Right from the start  
__You were a thief  
__You stole my heart  
__And I your willing victim  
__I let you see the parts of me  
__That weren't all that pretty  
__And with every touch you fixed them_**_  
_

Várias e várias vezes Will havia sido encurralado por seu pseudo terapeuta. E em todas elas o limite nunca fora ultrapassado. Não até aquela noite. Aquela noite seria diferente, o rapaz podia dizer com certeza.

Nunca sentira o olhar de Lecter tão perfurante quanto naquela noite, tão invasivo e _decidido._ Então o rapaz soube que os limites seriam ultrapassados, vencidos, esquecidos.

Estava preso entre a escada da biblioteca e Hannibal, que se aproximara lento e calculado como um predador que não deseja assustar sua presa antes do ataque derradeiro.

Mas Will não era uma presa e, definitivamente, não queria fugir.

Apenas deixou-se ficar ali, esperando, com os olhos presos nos olhos de Hannibal, sentindo cada passo que o levava para mais perto, diminuindo a distância já quase inexistente.

Num ato inconsciente o rapaz passou a língua pelos lábios e isso foi como um convite. O médico levou uma das mãos a nuca de Will, causando um arrepio, e com a outra o segurou pela cintura trazendo o corpo menor para perto do seu.

Não foi preciso mais nada para que Will entreabrisse os lábios e aceitasse a dominação que o outro lhe impunha. Logo as línguas se enroscaram. No paladar pairava o gosto do vinho caro bebido recentemente, além do gosto de algo mais. Desejo. Paixão.

Sem se conter Graham levou as duas mãos à nuca de Hannibal e enroscou os dedos nos fios até então perfeitamente penteados. Talvez fosse um fetiche desconhecido, mas Will queria muito ver o psiquiatra desalinhado, ofegante e sem controle. E queria ser o motivo dessa mudança.

Sutilmente o moreninho sentiu quando a mão em sua cintura o guiou em direção ao divã confortável que reinava absoluto no meio do consultório de Hannibal Lecter.

Will antecipava como aquilo terminaria. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo admitiria que sabia desde o princípio, quando fora apresentado ao psiquiatra. A força que emanava dele, a determinação fria e comedida, porém irresistível...

Hannibal era um homem que precisava ter o controle sempre. William era um homem que precisava ser controlado. A dinâmica entre eles era complementar e satisfatória para ambos.

Cada novo encontro, cada nova incidência... Hannibal fora o único que conseguira desbravar a trilha que levava ao coração do jovem professor. Ele conseguira desvendar aspectos do rapaz que nem mesmo Will Graham sabia existir. Facetas que ele só encararia em uma noite de pesadelos. Até seus medos mais sinistros Lecter conseguira tirar de si e expor como uma ferida aberta.

E ali estava o psiquiatra ajudando a curá-lo com beijos e carícias.

Talvez ambos soubessem o destino que aquele caminho reservava. E estavam dispostos a correr os riscos.

Will não se entregava de modo inocente, pelo contrário. Sabia que podia se ferir naquela relação, por que uma pessoa nunca deveria conhecer outra tão bem quanto Hannibal parecia conhecê-lo. Não quando estavam elevando o nível de envolvimento. Não fingiriam mais brincar de paciente e doutor. Sequer poderiam se chamar de amigos. Seriam amantes. Apenas isso.

Ou talvez Will quisesse ainda mais. Estaria Hannibal disposto a ceder? Provavelmente não. E até isso Graham sabia. Sim, ele podia se queimar por aproximar-se dessa _chama._

Os lábios de Hannibal estavam em todos lugares: sobre os de Will, sobre o pescoço de pele pálida, de volta aos lábios. O médico era experiente e decidido. Os toques não aconteciam muito carinhosos, mas que conseguiam acender Will, fazendo-o gemer o nome do mais velho numa voz rouca e sensual, exatamente o que o psiquiatra queria.

Mal se deu conta de que tinham chegado ao divã. Percebeu apenas quando suas pernas encostaram no móvel e Will perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo sobre o estofado macio.

Ele ergueu os olhos para Hannibal e engoliu em seco. Aquele era o ponto do qual não haveria volta.

Nenhum dos dois hesitou.

Lecter começou a desabotoar o terno. Meio segundo depois Will também se livrava das roupas que vestia. Apenas desejo guiava suas ações. Mas era o suficiente.

**_Just give me a reason  
__Just a little bit's enough  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again  
__It's in the stars  
__It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
__We're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again_**_  
_

Will nunca tinha sentido o peso de um corpo sobre si, mas foi como se tivesse esperado por aquele momento por toda sua volta.

Hannibal deitou-se sobre o mais jovem, encaixando-se entre as pernas de Will, mostrando com seus gestos que estava acostumado ao ato.

Os corpos estavam quentes, suados, ofegantes.

Fazia tempo que o coração de Will não disparava daquela forma, ou o rosto se esquentava pela intensidade do tesão. As mãos de Hannibal pareciam ter vida própria, tocando e provocando pontos que o rapaz nunca desconfiara ser tão erógenos. Ou talvez o prazer estivesse no fato de ser Hannibal ali e nenhum outro.

Por muito tempo Graham acreditara ser incapaz de amar outra vez. Estava tão quebrado, tão perdido de si mesmo...

Como poderia amar alguém? Como poderia se entregar a alguém ou exigir entrega de alguém se mal sabia quem era? Sentia-se fragmentado e espalhado. No começo sequer acreditara que Hannibal fosse capaz de ajudá-lo, tão desacreditado estava da vida, da esperança, de tudo...

Sua resistência fora menos que um muro de fino vidro frente a determinação de Hannibal Lecter. O psiquiatra sabia o que queria e nada nem ninguém o detinha frente aos seus desejos.

Will sabia agora. Ou melhor, sempre soubera, mas apenas enxergava agora. Estava perdido a partir do momento em que o destino fizera Hannibal Lecter cruzer o seu caminho.

O psiquiatra conseguira mostrar que Will estava quebrado sim, mas não o bastante a ponto de nunca mais amar, nunca mais se entregar a paixão e se deixar amar por outro ser humano.

Lecter conseguira ver os pedacinhos fragmentados de seu paciente e estava juntando-os novamente. Talvez não do jeito como Will costumava ser, mas algo para que o rapaz não se perdesse de vez.

Novamente os lábios estavam selados e as mãos ágeis de Hannibal brincavam com o corpo de Will, sumindo com qualquer vestígio de pensamento coerente. E uma nova sensação foi apresentada a Will: seu corpo sendo invadido, tomado. Possuído.

Não houve preparo ou cuidado. Sequer se lembraram de usar alguma proteção. Foi apenas isso: Hannibal tomando posse de algo que sabia ser seu. Dominando algo que requisitara para si.

O gemido de dor ficou sufocado nos lábios que eram devorados pelos de Lecter.

Houve desconforto a princípio, mas a experiência do psiquiatra provou que o ato podia ser prazeroso para ambos. Logo a dor sumia e os movimentos fortes e fundos de Hannibal provocavam mais e mais prazer, algo que Will nunca se lembrava de ter sentido antes.

Os gemidos já não eram mais de dor. Eram prazer, puro prazer. Tanto prazer que Will sentiu que podia se desmanchar até desaparecer nos braços do homem que o tomava sem qualquer cuidado. Era como se o doutor quisesse possuir mais do que seu corpo. Como se ele desejasse devorar sua alma, toda sua essência.

E Graham não temia essa sensação.

Pelo contrário. Ele gostava de sentir-se desejado. Queria mais e mais. E gemia pedindo isso.

Um último pensamento racional passou pela mente de Will. Talvez, quem sabe, aquilo desse certo. Talvez a entrega valesse a pena e Hannibal fosse o homem que o ajudaria a ser inteiro, a _sentir-se_ inteiro novamente.

Talvez.

Era o que ele acreditava.

**_We're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again_**_  
_

Fim

Huahauhauhauhauha queria tanto escrever lemon... mas não conigo. Não adianta. Espero que a leitura tenha valido o tempo perdido. Rsrsrs

Elogios, críticas, reclamações, pedidos de casamento... wait, esse último não... qualquer coisa: só mandar um review! Rsrsrs

Até a próxima!

Ah, a fic é baseada na música da P!nk. Os versos em negrito são da música dela, cujo nome compõe o título da fanfic. Texto não betado: digitado no impulso e publicado.


End file.
